Porque me gustan mayores
by Chia Moon
Summary: Himawari está enamorada y sólo puede pedirle ayuda a una persona para lograr verse con el amor de su vida y poner rumbos sobre las íes. Sarada acompañara a la chica en su períplo. Gaahima, Borusaramit, Naruhina y un poco Boruhima.


Quería subir esto para tu cumpleaños pero me fue imposible, Suigin querida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!

* * *

**Datos del fic:**

Pareja**: Gaara x Himawari (17 años), BoruSaraMit, Naruhina y puede leerse como BoruHima.**

Estado: F**inalizado.**

**Advertencias: **Puede verse como Incesto, pareja con gran diferencia de edad pese a que he hecho que Hima sea medianamente mayor. Poliamor, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. La historia sí. Cualquier parecido con otra o la realidad, es puramente casualidad.

* * *

**ºPorque me gustan mayoresº**

* * *

**Acto 1.**

**Sarada lo sabe**

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Sarada detuvo sus pasos, con las manos sujetando la bandeja con fuerza mientras estiraba el cuello para poder asegurarse de que Boruto continuaba tirado en el sofá. Himawari le sonrió como respuesta y bajó la voz para que su hermano no las escuchara. Cuando quería, ese diablillo era completamente un lince del oído.

—Sí —respondió la menor de los Uzumaki apretándose las manos—. Quiero ir y si se lo pido a mi hermano, será muy difícil. Mamá no me dejará ir sola, por el tema de que todavía soy menor, no soy ninja y, encima, soy la mimada de papa, blablablá…

Sarada sonrió por la forma de burlarse de la pequeña de la preocupación de sus mayores. Claro que ya no era tan niña. Tiene diecisiete años. Le quedaba un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué tanto ahínco en querer ir a la aldea de la arena? —cuestionó dejando finalmente la bandeja sobre la hornilla—. Es muy extraño. Es más. ¿Por qué no le preguntes a Shikadai? Su familia vive allí, seguro que querrá llevarte.

Himawari levantó las manos en negación.

—¿Crees que Nii-chan me dejaría ir sola con Shikadai? Creería lo que no es.

Sarada tuvo que darle la razón.

Himawari se puso de puntillas.

—Sarada. A ti te gusta mucho mi hermanito. ¿Verdad?

La Uchiha enrojeció de sorpresa. Carraspeó y asintió.

—Pero no se lo digas que se le sube los humos.

Claro que Sarada nunca podría haberle contado a la pequeña Uzumaki que su hermano no sólo tenía el corazón lleno de Sarada. También estaba Mitsuki pululando por ahí en su extraña relación.

—Bueno, yo también tengo alguien que me gusta. Pero vive allí —se confesó en voz queda—. Quiero ir a verle.

Aquello era nuevo y hasta refrescante.

—¿Mucho?

—¡Mucho! —aseguró—. Pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más. ¡Por favor!

Sarada suspiró. Parecía que lo de las relaciones complicadas era cosa de hermanos.

—Dime quién es.

Himawari se mordió el labio inferior. No es que quisiera tenerlo en secreto, es que decirlo le daba hasta miedo de que fuera irreal o erróneo.

Pero lo dijo. A boca llena.

Sarada no había abierto nunca tanto la boca. Ni siquiera aquella vez, en aquel viaje a la montaña, donde Mitsuki y Boruto fueron muy malos con ella.

**Acto 2**

**Boruto no lo sabe y odia no saberlo.**

—Dices que tienes que ir a la villa de la arena.

—Sí.

Boruto iba entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando.

—Y con mi hermanada.

Sarada bufó.

—Sí. Me lo ha pedido para no ir sola. Y quiero ir a ver la biblioteca que hay allí. No veo el problema.

Himawari sonrió a su lado. Ambas habían hecho las maletas a escondidas del chico, preparado todo y comprando los billetes de tren.

Mitsuki también sonrió al lado de Boruto. Había pillado a Sarada mientras compraba algunas cosas para el viaje y engañarle había sido algo difícil, gracias a sus preguntas directas y alguna que otra trampa de más subida de tono, así que sabía por qué iban de viaje, aunque no por los sentimientos de Himawari.

Antes de subir al tren, se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Mitsuki sonrió y lo último que alcanzó a ver de ellos fue que Mitsuke tiraba de la cintura de Boruto hacia él.

—¿Sabes por qué van allí? —cuestionó irritado—. Porque hay algo entre medias que no me cuenta.

Mitsuki sonrió antes de lamerle los labios.

—¿Qué importa? Hoy eres todo mío.

Boruto abrió la boca, furioso de no enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero Mitsuki tenía una deliciosa forma de callarlo.

**Acto 3**

**Himawari sabe cuándo comenzó**

—Ten.

Himawari desvió la mirada de la ventana para posarla sobre la lata de refresco que le ofrecía. La sostuvo entre sus manos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contármelo?

Himawari jugó con los dedos sobre las gotitas de la lata.

—Era una niña. Puedes creer que parece un amor de infancia, de esos que crees que luego se convierten en admiración, pero no lo es.

Sarada recordó que así se había sentido justo con el séptimo y, curiosamente, había terminado con el hijo de este y con el hijo de Orochimaru. Qué curiosa era la vida.

—Le vi, de pie junto a mi padre y fue como si eclipsara todo. Y luego… habló. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo: "Eres perfecta, cachorro de Uzumaki". Creo que por entonces quiso hacer chinchar a mi padre —rio enamorada, como sólo las niñas enamoradas podían hacerlo—. Y yo lo amé por eso. Porque era un hombre que miraba a mi padre con respeto y al mismo nivel. Claro que por entonces era muy niña para entender que eso era amor.

—Dicen que las chicas maduramos antes que los chicos —puntualizó.

Himawari le sonrió agradecida.

—Sí. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se lo pedí. Fue agradable ver que se sonrojara.

Sarada no conocía a ese hombre como saber hasta qué punto podía llegar a alcanzar ese límite.

—Ahí comenzó. Mi amor no correspondido y al que apenas puedo ver siempre que quiero.

**Acto 4**

**Cuando Sarada lo conoce**

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció Himawari sacudiéndola del hombro.

Se había quedado dormida mientras que Himawari, toda impaciencia, ni siquiera había podido mantenerse quieta.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejarlas salir, con sus maletas en la mano y lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre de rostro pintado y capucha, que levantó las manos hacia ellas.

—¡Vaya, al fin habéis llegado!

Sarada lo miró dudosa.

—¿Quién…?

—Soy Kankuro, el tío de Shikadai. Mi sobrino me dijo que ibais a venir unos días y que os buscara un lugar donde quedaros. Encima, al decirme que iba a venir la hija del Hokage, no podía haceros ir a un hotel. Ni hablar. Os quedaréis en nuestra casa.

Himawari miró hacia ella con la emoción en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su sonrisa, que apenas había cambiado desde que era una niña, se extendió con ilusión.

—Gracias —dijo algo dudosa.

Avanzaron por la ciudad tranquilamente, deteniéndose cuando algo les llamaba la atención o se prometían volver para comprar algún regalo como recuerdo. A medida que avanzaban, Sarada veía que Himawari estaba más nerviosa, mordisqueando su labio.

—Himawari —nombró—. No me has dicho ni quién es ni cómo haremos para encontrarnos con él.

—Oh, lo haremos —aseguró sonriéndole con los ojos guiñados de esa forma que a veces hacía que se pareciera a su padre y hermano.

Sarada empezó a mostrarse algo impaciente al paso que iban.

—Ah, Gaara.

Ambas se detuvieron justo frente a la entrada del hogar que Kankuro les indicó. El Kazekage abría la puerta justo en ese momento, quitándose el gorro. Levantó la mirada hacia ellas.

La de Himawari se iluminó y entonces, Sarada lo supo.

**Acto 5**

**El Kazekage no es inmune**

Gaara se había sorprendido en su momento cuando Shikadai le llamó. Su sobrino no era costumbre de hacerlo y cuando lo hacía, no solía pedirle favores como ese. Por eso, les había abierto la puerta de su casa libremente. Tampoco tenía el derecho de juzgar a la hija de otro cuando él no era perfecto. Sus consejeros habían puesto en el grito ante la idea de tener a la hija de Sasuke Uchiha allí. Él les había ignorado.

Además, no venía sola. Y la presencia de la hija del séptimo Hokage había tranquilizado a sus consejeros mas no a él.

Cuando la vio fue como ver el tiempo pasar rápido. No podía ver a la niña que se escondía tras la pierna de Uzumaki y le miraba con timidez. O la que había aceptado sus regalos. Tampoco a la que se atrevió a robarle un beso sin querer y prometió casarse con él cuando tenía sólo tres años. Claro que esa niña de entonces no iba a recordar esas cosas.

Ahora tenía una mujer delante de él. Porque en eso se había convertido. Y más, seguramente, en el futuro.

No es que estuviera pensando en algo sexual. Más bien, sus momentos de sexualidad eran algos escasos e innecesarios. Sólo ocurrían una vez de vez en cuando y no era algo que precisara.

Sin embargo, existía esa cosa llamada "amor que entra por los ojos y te llega al alma". Quizás era eso lo que estaba ocurriéndole en ese momento, después de tantos años sin verla, con esa mirada brillante hacia él y esa boca extendida en una mueca feliz.

Esa vez, cuando extendió los brazos hacia él tímidamente para abrazarse a su cuello, Gaara apenas tuvo que agacharse.

Y esa vez, cuando sus comisuras se encontraron sin querer, no fue el beso de una niña lo que lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

Y la mirada que encontró en sus ojos no fue como las de siempre.

Y Gaara no era inmune a esa chica.

No. Nunca lo fue.

**Acto 6**

**Sarada hace la vista gorda**

Una semana después de su tiempo en la arena, Sarada ya estaba harta del picor de la arena en su piel, de estar tanto tiempo alejada de sus dos hombres y de que Himawari hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí con ella para algo más que hablar por las noches de sus grandes días con el Kazekage, quien siempre sacaba algo de tiempo para ellas. O mejor dicho, para Himawari.

Porque, diablos. Eran cuatro personas sentadas en una mesa de comedor mientras cenaban — Kankuro se había unido a ellos en muchas ocasiones y descubrieron que era un as en la cocina—, y los únicos que parecían existir para esos dos eran ellos.

También, solía quedarse atrás cuando salían y Himawari aprovechaba esos momentos para arrastrar al Kazekage a cualquier lugar que le interesara. Y lo bueno de todo —y para su sorpresa—, es que él no se quejaba nunca de ello. Ni de los tirones, ni de cualquier tontería que quisiera enseñarle.

Definitivamente, Himawari estaba disfrutándolo y sacando todo el jugo posible a esa visita. Pero Sarada empezaba a penar que, si no quería tener a un rubio metomentodo ahí, deberían de ir pensando en regresar. Además, quería verles.

Esa noche, había pensado en decírselo a Himawari, intentar que recapacitara un poco y se asentara de una forma adulta a las condiciones en las que estaban. Pero Himawari no volvía a la habitación y empezaba a preguntarse qué demonios había pasado. Lo que menos quería es que bajo su guardia ocurriera algo a la chica. No sólo Boruto gritaría de pasarle algo… no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría con el séptimo, con todo un clan y con un demonio de nueve colas.

Harta, decidió que era mejor encontrarse con el pastel antes de que fuera más tarde. Salió por el largo pasillo, deteniéndose en la habitación del Kazekage. La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación a oscuras. No había señal alguna de personas en la cama. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que una cama no siempre era un punto candente para equis cosas.

Así que continuó indagando hasta que los escuchó en el salón. Estaban sentados frente al sofá y desde su posición, oculta tras la esquina, podía ver una de las largas patas del Kazekage y uno de los pies de Himawari. Al menos, no había ropa por ningún lado.

Pero sí que escuchó el sonido de chupón característico y dio un respingo, agudizando el oído.

—Himawari… —Era la voz de Gaara, calmada, pero con un tono de advertencia—. Debes de ir a dormir ya.

—No quiero —negaba ella y por el sonido que llegó, pareciera frotar su rostro con su cuello o ropa—. Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo aquí. No puedo creerme que no hayas rechazado. Quiero explotarlo lo más que pueda y…

—No voy a pasar ese límite. Todavía no.

Sarada casi suspiró aliviada.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? ¿Es porque todavía estoy creciendo? Las chicas pierden _esto_ a mi edad y…

Sus palabras se sellaron y, aquel sonido característico de un beso se repitió.

—No soy una persona que piense siempre en eso, Himawari. Acéptalo. Si sientes todo lo que dices, vas a tener que aceptar mis rarezas. No tiene nada que ver con tu físico, con que me atraigas o lo que sea que se te ocurra.

Era tan raro escuchar al Kazekage hablar de esas cosas…

—Más bien… soy yo el que no lo entiende. ¿Por qué no un chico de tu edad o a lo máximo un amigo de tu hermano o Shikadai?

Himawari soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Porque me gustan mayores. Como tú. No. Me gustas tú. No tiene nada que ver la edad o un fetiche. Es que eres Gaara.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se llenó de nuevo de sonidos de besos y algún que otro jadeo. Sarada se miró los pies.

Y los dejó a solas.

A veces era bueno mirar a otro lado y no decir nada.

**Acto 7**

**La promesa con la hoja**

Estaban en la estación del tren. Esa vez, Gaara sí estaba ahí para despedirles. Himawari podía sentirse feliz y triste a la vez y no sabía que eso fuera posible hasta ese momento. Antes había sido añoranza, ahora, era algo más que eso. Quería volver a llorar en sus brazos, suplicarle de una forma loca que la secuestrara o algo. No le importaba.

Pero él nunca haría algo así. No aceptaría algo tan sencillo que trajera consigo tantas consecuencias dolorosas. Y ella tampoco quería que la lucha por su amor derramara sangre de gente tan importante tanto para él como para su familia.

Sarada entró en el tren, sonriéndole en una mueca de comprensión y ánimo, dándole un último tiempo a solas.

No se atrevió a tomarle de la mano. Tampoco a besarle. Eso era algo que había ocurrido siempre a solas. Los besos castos, los besos de futuras promesas.

Gaara le puso una mano en los cabellos, como si despidiera a una niña pequeña que no llamaría la atención de nadie. Al fin y al cabo, no era raro que el Kazekage fuera amable con los niños.

Se inclinó de forma que sólo ella escuchara sus palabras.

—Hace años, hice una promesa con la hoja y la hoja se llevó a alguien importante para mí. Creo que esta vez, yo me llevaré algo importante para la hoja. Esa es mi promesa.

Para los demás eso no sería nada. Todos pensarían que se refería al pacto de amistad que había con su padre o el hecho de que su hermana estuviera viviendo en la hoja, casado con un hijo de aquella aldea.

Para ella, eso significaba mucho más. Un sinfín de posibilidades y esperanzas.

Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa de casa Uzumaki.

—Ojalá que este año pase deprisa —deseó.

Se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Aquella promesa no sólo había creado un vuelco en su corazón.

**Acto 8**

**Boruto sigue sin saber nada**

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Sarada había escuchado siete veces cada relato diferente de las vivencias que Himawari había experimentado con el Kazekage. Claro que no le había contado por qué motivo sus ojos brillaban tantos y por qué no cesaba de susurrar que ese año debería de pasar volando.

Por eso, cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron y dos rostros conocidos aparecieron frente a ellas, dejó que Himawari primero saludara su hermano antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de ambos chicos y suspirar con cansancio. No comprendía de dónde sacaban la energía esos Uzumaki.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Boruto mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa, con Himawari delante de ellos, algo alejada, canturreando alguna canción que se había aprendido en la Arena—. ¿Qué habéis hecho allí?

Ella buscó la mirada de Mitsuki, quien negó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Turismo, sobre todo, turismo —aseguró—. Estoy molida.

—Bueno, esta noche estarás más molida —prometió Mitsuki sin un pelo en la lengua.

Boruto sonrió divertido mientras que asentía. Cargaba con las maletas de ambas. Sarada hizo un mohín para ocultar su vergüenza, subiéndose las gafas.

Luego miró la espalda de Himawari.

¿Quién era ella para juzgarla? Tenía dos hombres enamorados de ella. Ella amaba a esos dos hombres. Esos dos hombres se amaban entre sí.

¿Qué pecado podría haber en que a Himawari le gustaran mayores?

Miró a Boruto de reojo, que cuchicheaba con Mitsuki acerca de una postura que _no_ pensaba probar con ellos ni de broma.

No. Boruto pondría el grito en el cielo pese a que él tuviera este tipo de relación.

—Boruto, eres idiota —espetó frustrada porque su novio la desesperara en esos temas.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó este ofendido—. ¿¡Por qué diablos eso ahora, ttebasa!

Mitsuki sonrió ladino.

—Eres idiota, sí.

—¿¡Tú también!?

Sarada le miró divertida. Quizás entre Mitsuki y ella pudieran apaciguar el drama.

O eso esperaba.

Mientras, era mejor que Boruto no sepa nada.

**Acto 9**

**La boda y la distancia**

—¿Crees que realmente me queda bien, Mama?

Hinata miró a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pese a la tristeza y la emoción que toda madre puede albergar por ver a su hija vestida de novia. Le hizo recordar a su boda, en la que ella no tuvo ni a su madre ni a su primo consigo. Himawari tenía a todo el mundo. No había perdido a nadie.

—Estás preciosa —aseguró.

Su padre esperaba apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido. El gorro del Hokage le cubría parte de su rostro, pero Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Y pasaban muchas cosas. Cosas que estaba reprimiendo, cosas que más tarde explotarían entre ambos y ella escucharía hasta que se calmara.

Pero eran cosas que no podía cambiar.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Himawari dando un paso hacia él.

Naruto levantó entonces la mirada hacia ella y luego hacia su hija. Esbozó una sonrisa. Al principio forzada, luego de sorpresa y finalmente, de felicidad.

—¡Vaya que lo estás, ttebayo! —Prometió.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Es Boruto.

Mira a su hermana de arriba abajo, maravillado. Hinata no puede evitar pensar que la ama más de lo que dice, más de lo que demuestra. Más de lo que muchos hubieran esperado de él. Pero Hinata sabía que era así. Que es lo que era. Era su hermana.

—Himawari —dijo acercándose.

Le entrega una flor azulada, hace juego con sus ojos. No puede evitar mirar a Naruto y sonreír. Acercarse y tomarle de la mano para salir.

Mientras, ambos hermanos se miran. Ella sonríe con esfuerzo de no derramar más lágrimas. El maquillaje había sido obra de Kankuro y lo amaba.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta él.

Ella frunce los labios.

—¿No estabas tú seguro cuando pasó con Mitsuki y Sarada?

—Eso y esto son cosas diferentes —protestó—. Además, todavía no se ha formalizado mientras que papá no acepte formar los matrimonios triples.

—Pero igualmente; dirías que sí.

Boruto asiente. No sirve de nada engañarla.

La mira de nuevo. No puede ver ya a su hermana pequeña que corría a darle la bienvenida como si fuera un príncipe azul. Ahora, sus ojos miraban a otro. No. Siempre le habían mirado. Sólo que él era el único que no lo sabía.

Cuando se enteró de su compromiso, Boruto había estallado hasta el punto en que su padre le reprendió con una severidad pasmosa —y aunque luego le confesó que él mismo se sentía así, le rogaba que respetara a su hermana—, Sarada y Mitsuki también lo regañaron y su madre le había mirado con tristeza y esperanza.

—¿Segura que no quieres que sea papá quien te lleve?

Himawari asintió y se aferró de su brazo.

—Papá es el Hokage. Me entregará como si fuera un pacto político, aunque no lo sea —añadió antes de que él protestara. Posó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando esas marcas de bigotitos que compartían—. Tú me entregaras como la promesa de un amor que va a hacerme feliz para siempre, hermanito.

Boruto sonríe y se sonroja.

Se inclina para besarle la mejilla y susurra a su oído una promesa.

Después, la lleva por el camino del altar y se la entrega a su futuro marido. El Kazekage hace algo que no esperaba. Se inclina en una reverencia ante él y su padre. Olvida el protocolo por una vez.

Promete hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Cuando Himawari sonríe, ambos Uzumaki saben que ya es así.

Es feliz. No sólo como una novia en su día.

Es feliz porque es el hombre que ama.

**FIN**

**20 de Marzo**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Mil cumpleaños más, preciosa!**


End file.
